


Húmedo

by ShadowI8



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowI8/pseuds/ShadowI8
Summary: Los sueños son formas en que, muchas veces, el inconsciente nos expresa algo de nosotros que no conocemos; traumas y deseos, miedos y anhelos.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Húmedo

La habitación estaba sumida en un ambiente tranquilo y silencioso. Cada uno de los jóvenes se encontraban a cada lado de la mesa baja de madera en la que se encontraban esparcidos útiles escolares como libretas y lápices. Bon estaba concentrado en lo suyo, viendo los números dibujados en las hojas cuadriculadas de su cuaderno, mientras Rin, aburrido, jugaba con un lapicero entre sus dedos.

—Okumura— el aludido respondió con un gruñido y el que hablaba no le dirigió ni una mirada—. Haz la tarea. Se supone que estoy ayudándote.

—Pero es que esto no es divertido— el medio demonio se quejó, descansando su mejilla en su mano libre—. Ya me cansé.

—Volverás a reprobar.

Vio al pelinegro dejar caer su cabeza contra la mesa, gruñendo cual niño haciendo berrinche, y frunció las cejas con disgusto.

—Hay que tomar un descanso— Ryuji depósito el lápiz junto a su libreta y suspiró.

—Llevamos como quince minutos trabajando.

—Vamos, Bon— Okumura alzó el rostro hacia su acompañante y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los oscuros de él—. Podríamos hacer otra cosa.

El castaño le observó con severidad. Tras unos segundos abrió la boca en un intento de preguntar qué podrían hacer en vez de hacer la tarea la cual, supuestamente, se entregaba al siguiente día, pero apretó los labios cuando Rin se incorporó y rozó su mano con la propia a la par que sonreía de manera traviesa. Las alertas dentro de Suguro comenzaron a sonar de una manera estridente.

El medio demonio se alzó un poco en sus rodillas e inclinó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia su amigo. Su mano pasó a sujetar el cuello de la playera de Ryuji, el cual jaló hacia él para plantar un suave beso en sus finos labios. El castaño se impresionó tanto que se sentía incapaz de siquiera respirar. Sus mejillas tomaron un tenue color rosado y su corazón empezó a latir de manera desbocada en el interior de su pecho.

Cuando el muchacho de ojos azules se alejó un centímetro, y Suguro amenazó con hablar, colocó ambas palmas de las manos sobre la mesa e inclinó la cabeza a la dirección contraria para volver a besarle. El más alto estaba en caos, de pronto pensando que los labios rosados del contrario tenían un sabor dulce y se sentían tersos como la seda. De manera torpe, atinó a respirar por la nariz, pues parecía que Rin no tenía intensiones de dejarle y trató de balbucear algo, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo.

—Oku...— logró decir entre besos—. Espera...

—No quiero esperar— sentenció el pelinegro.

Los lápices rodaron hasta caer al suelo y las hojas de las libretas crujieron cuando Okumura se trepó sobre la mesa, gateando un poco para llegar al otro extremo, donde yacía Ryuji que, un poco espantado, se deslizó hacia atrás. Las manos seguras y blancas del más bajo acunaron el rostro adverso mientras se acomodaba sobre el regazo ajeno, parando su huida. Los ojos azules miraban entrecerrados, con voracidad, la cara masculina y bella del castaño que tenía las cejas casi unidas y sus orbes oscuros fijos en los otros.

Acarició la mandíbula de Bon de manera cuidadosa con una mano, muy cerca de la unión con la oreja, y sintió lo rasposa que se encontraba por el bello facial que amenazaba con brotar. Sus dedos de la izquierda tantearon las perforaciones protuberantes antes de viajar hasta la nuca, donde comenzaron a jugar con los cabellos largos y sedosos de Suguru que sintió un ligero escalofrío que bajo por su espalda.

Sus labios se movían de una manera acompasada y exquisita que, milagrosamente, hacia que el cerebro del castaño se empezara a derretir. Inconscientemente, las manos grandes y firmes se posaron sobre las caderas de Rin, apegandolo más a él y sacando de sus rosados labios un suspiro pesado. Comenzó a fijar un camino desde ahí, escabullendo sus apéndices por debajo de la camisa de la escuela y tocando con gentileza la piel clara, sin concebir lo bien que se sentía.

Okumura se separó lo suficiente y ambos respiraron profundamente antes de continuar. Los labios de Suguro comenzaron a repartir besos, un poco torpes, desde la barbilla del más bajo hasta descender a su cuello, ganándose pequeños gruñidos y suspiros quedos que a penas llegaban a sus oídos de manera armoniosa.

Otro ruido irrumpió; Bon oía como la cola del engendro de Satán rompía el aire al agitarse ansiosamente, golpeando de vez en cuando el suelo de madera sin querer. Recordando lo sensible que era esa zona, acomodó una de sus manos en la unión del apéndice con la espalda baja de piel porcelana y acarició con cierta fuerza, la suficiente para sacar un gemido de Okumura que casi parecía un chillido.

—No juegues con ella...— exhaló el pelinegro, sujetándose a los hombros anchos.

—¿Por qué no?— la voz de Suguro era aún más grave e imponente de lo normal.

—Harás que me corra— sus ojos se encontraron tras alejarse sutilmente—. Y es muy pronto.

Los dedos blancos bajaron serpenteantes por el cuerpo más grande, pasando por su pecho, rozando su abdomen y deteniéndose en el bulto que se formaba en sus pantalones. Masajeó aquel sitio y se atrevió, incluso, a apretar suavemente, ganándose un gruñido ronco del dueño.

—¿No?

Los labios de Rin se aproximaron amenazantes a los del mayor, pero no los juntó, tentandolo a que fuera él quien rompiera la distancia, cosa que sucedió y provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de tono más oscuro que el propio a la vez que continuaba masajeando la erección entre sus dedos. Retiró a prisas la corbata que rodeaba su cuello despreocupadamente con una mano y, de inmediato, Suguro comenzó a desabotonar la camisa con una velocidad impresionante. ¿Había roto alguno? Quizás, pero no le importaba. Fue así que la camisa desapareció en algún sitio del cuarto.

Okumura entonces se dejó caer de espalda con cuidado sobre la mesa, no preocupándose de que los objetos sobre ella se pudiesen clavar en su persona, y se llevó consigo a Ryuji en el proceso, logrando que éste estuviera encima suyo.

Con su ayuda, Bon se quitó, igualmente, su camisa antes de volverle a besar con ansias e intensidad. Sus dedos robustos y ásperos tocaban toda la piel tersa y disponible a su paso, a la par que oía los suspiros lentos de Rin.

En su travesía, dio a parar con el botón y el cierre del pantalón que no demoró en manejar para poder retirar esa prenda de ropa junto a la interior. A diferencia de él, el medio demonio tenía un cuerpo más delgado y bajo. No es que no tuviera músculos, pero Ryuji era de complexión muy, muy grande incluso para el promedio de los chicos de su edad y de Japón. Su cuerpo era esbelto, blanco y suave, sin ninguna cicatriz a pesar de su descuido total con su salud. Tenía un sonrojo profundo en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban resplandecientes como un cielo nocturno estrellado. Algunas zonas de su piel se teñían con las marcas rojizas de los dedos fuertes de Suguru, pero solo duraba un segundo debido a su recuperación rápida, cortesía de su padre.

Pasó su mano por el miembro de Rin, tomando un poco de líquido preseminal que utilizó para dilatarlo con esmero y dedicación.

Las uñas del más bajo se clavaron en sus hombros, causando cierto ardor que estaba en segundo plano en realidad.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó, dándose cuenta de que estaba impaciente.

—Sí— el pelinegro jadeó—. Es raro, pero... Estoy bien...

—Dime si te duele, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mhm...

Pasados unos instantes, el rostro del pelinegro dejó de mostrar una mueca de incomodidad y pasó a formar un gesto de complacencia, rozando la relajación. Al principio era una sensación mala, extraña, sin embargo, el placer empezó a hacer acto magnífico de presencia. Sus jadeos dejaron de ser pesados y densos, tornándose gemidos dulces y frágiles. El color de sus ojos cambió y un destello rojizo apareció, al igual que leves llamas azules que danzaban de manera coordinada con su respiración agitada. La cola se agitaba de manera impredecible, expresando su emoción en el momento, cubriéndose también de destellos de fuego demoníaco que se sentían cálidos y agradables.

De pronto, las uñas volvieron a clavarse en la piel más morena y un gemido bastante fuerte huyó de los labios de Okumura cuando cierta zona fue acariciada.

—Para— indicó, siendo rápidamente obedecido—. Ya, hazlo.

—Pero...

—Ryuji— el aludido calló, sintiendo alegría y excitación borbotear de su pecho, desbordandolo—. Solo... Hazlo...

Solo podía pensar en la voz baja de Rin pronunciando tan bellamente su nombre y en lo realmente ansioso que estaba, porque no iba a ser lo mismo usar su miembro a usar sus manos. Le aterraba, pero también le emocionaba. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo.

...

—¡BON!

Despertó abruptamente cuando Shima le gritó. Sus ojos se fijaron en su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en el salón de sus clases matutinas aún a pesar de que ya parecía ser tarde.

Parpadeó sin comprender algo en lo absoluto, incorporándose en su asiento. Renzo le miró curioso y Konekomaru le dirigió su atención con preocupación.

—Terminaron las clases— comentaba el teñido—. Te quedaste dormido la última hora.

—¿En serio?

—Sí— el calvo dijo—. Eso pasa por esforzarte demasiado, Bon. Necesitas un descanso.

—Tienes suerte que la maestra no se dio cuenta. Anda, vámonos ya. Quedamos con Okumura-kun que comeríamos antes de las clases de exorcismo.

—Oh— Ryuji se sentía muy apenado, mas fingió a la perfección—. Iré al baño primero. Pueden adelantarse.

—¿Seguro?

—No te preocupes, Koneko, no le pasara nada por quedarse solo un rato. Te veremos en la cafetería, entonces. Vamos.

—Bueno— aceptó el de anteojos—. No te tardes, Bon. Comer es importante.

—Sí, sí. No te preocupes.

Los vio marcharse por la puerta y, finalmente, quedó en completa soledad, pues solo faltaba él de arreglar sus cosas y retirarse.

Guardó todo en su bolso escolar y suspiró de manera larga, mirando con odio total la erección que escondía su pantalón del uniforme.

—Es una jodida broma— gruñó, tallandose la cara con frustración.

¿Qué mierda había sido ese sueño?

No podía creerlo, había tenido una fantasía sexual con Okumura Rin. ¡Con Rin! De todas las personas, ¿por qué él?

Peor aún, le gustó. ¡Peor aún! Rin le gustaba.

¡Rin le gustaba!

Agotado, se dejó caer contra su pupitre, pensando cómo iría al baño sin que alguien notara el bulto de su entrepierna. Gruñó, no quería masturbarse para hacer desaparecer aquel problema, pero parecía la única opción. Sin más, se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió al baño con una caminata extraña.

Un golpe en la cara dolía menos que la patada en su consciencia y su orgullo.

—¡Bon!

Ah, bendita suerte que tenía ese día, pues Okumura apareció por el pasillo, a su espalda.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vamos al comedor!— lo ignoró y apuró la marcha—. ¡Oye! ¡Bon! ¡No me ignores! ¡Suguro!

Y Rin, despistado, le siguió con rapidez.


End file.
